Boys Night Out
by Chickienine
Summary: ...


Boys Night Out  
  
by Chickienine  
  
This is my first attempt at a Codename: Kids Next Door fic so go easy on me if you decide to review.  
  
Warning: Slash. Don't like, don't read. Plain and simple.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own these characters. I just use stories to bend them to my wicked will.  
  
Numbah One hadn't really wanted to leave the tree house. The only reason he decided to head out with Numbah Two and Numbah Four was because Lizzie would probably come over to disturb him like always. Even after he had broken up with her two years ago, she still insisted on being around him, and, quite frankly, it annoyed him. He really didn't have a problem with Lizzie. She just went slightly mental every once in a while.  
  
Besides, Numbah Four had begged him to come, and he could hardly ever say no to his best friend. A fact that was proving to be slightly troublesome.  
  
For example, there had been that time when Numbah Three had pleaded with Wally to join Home Economics when they entered high school, and after much yelling and crying (from both of them), he had relented. But, he had only done so after he forced Numbah One to join too.  
  
So you can see why Nigel Uno was a bit uneasy about going anywhere with his friends. Numbah Four had this strange control over him and Numbah Two had become very hyperactive in his teenage years. Numbah One thought it might be from lack of attention, but then, it wasn't Hoagie who was never around. It was Kuki. She had lost interest in fighting against adults and had went and got herself a boyfriend. Numbah One was surprised that Numbah Four hadn't been that upset about this.  
  
Numbah Five was more of the loner of the group. She didn't change much over the years. In fact, Nigel thought she might be the only one of the group who hadn't changed. Well, maybe not Numbah Four. He was still as normal as ever.  
  
Anyway, Nigel walked down the sidewalk a bit farther behind his friends who were laughing and joking up ahead. His thoughts wandered from one person to the next and he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, so you can imagine the look on his face when he bumped right into the shorter Numbah Four who had suddenly stopped.   
  
"What?!" was his startled exclamation as he found that they were standing right in front of one of those all night dancing clubs.  
  
"We're not going on there, a... are we?" He watched Wally's sheepish expression turn to one of amusement.   
  
"You kidding, Numbah One?" the Australian boy asked. "We're not old enough to go in there! We're only little seventeen year olds, remember?"  
  
Numbah One sighed in relief which earned two chuckles from his companions. He glared icily at them. He had a good reason for not wanting to go in there and he told them so, but they just laughed all the more.  
  
"Come on, Numbah One. We're going to that studio next to the multi-purpose center down on Fifth Avenue," Numbah Two chuckled as he turned away from the dance club to continue down the street. Numbah Four stayed behind to make sure Nigel followed.  
  
"C'mon, Numbah One. You're always busy working and you never hang around with us anymore. Just this one night, let's have fun for a change. Like when we were kids. I've missed that." Wally's eyes were pleading and the British boy couldn't stand seeing him that way, so he went along much to his best friend's joy.  
  
Nigel cursed himself for being so weak, but it was rare that Numbah Four let down his macho attitude and Numbah One had a feeling that he was becoming attracted to the blond. Something that he was very ashamed of.  
  
Once at the studio, Numbah One sat down on the highest row in the place so that he could be farthest away from the rehearsal that was going on. Numbah Two followed him, but Numbah Four, being in the drama club and all, stayed at the bottom to talk with some of the people in the production.  
  
"I don't see what he likes about theater so much," Hoagie said, noticing where his friend's line of vision was.  
  
"Leave him alone, Numbah Two," the Brit answered. "We all have our own interests and Numbah Four's just happen to be theater and wrestling. Look at you and Numbah Five. You both joined the band straight away."  
  
"Yeah, but it's fun! I don't see why you didn't join, Numbah One. Your father really wanted you to."  
  
Nigel sighed and stared down at his clasped hands on his lap. "It's just that I've been so busy fighting the adults and with all the problems with Lizzie and then school, there hasn't been time to do anything else."  
  
Numbah Two watched his friend with a slightly sympathetic look and then began talking again. "Well, you should relax every once in a while. Go to the beach or something. Numbah Five would be more than willing to go with you."  
  
"Or with you," Nigel retorted.  
  
His friend blushed and turned his eyes away. "I... I don't know w... what you are talking about..." he stammered.  
  
Numbah One rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me that you two are actually practicing for band all those times you stay up late."   
  
"Y... yeah, well, what about Numbah Four? He's got you wrapped around his little finger and he doesn't even know it!"   
  
"W.. what?! He does not!" Numbah One exclaimed, his face turning bright red. "We're just really good friends."  
  
Numbah Two fingered his baseball cap, glancing down at Numbah Four knowingly. "Oh, really? Then how come you made those dolls of us for Home Ec. and Numbah Four's was of the best quality? Huh? Huh?! Huh?!"  
  
"Alright, already. So maybe I'm kind of attached to him. That doesn't mean I'm in love with him!"  
  
Hoagie grinned. "I never said you were in love with him." Numbah One gaped at him, embarrassment all over his face.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Numbah Four asked, coming to join them as the theater group went on with their rehearsal. Numbah One turned red again and quickly stuttered a reply.  
  
"N.. nothing... nothing at all."  
  
The Australian boy stood there confused while Numbah Two laughed and their leader angrily told him to shut up.  
  
It was a very slow evening, but Nigel actually found himself getting comfortable. The softness of the seat he was sitting in lulled him into a daze while soft music coming from the multi-purpose center added to his enjoyment.  
  
It seemed too unbecoming to call it a boys night out when they didn't really do anything, but that was all Numbah One could think to call it. After all, they were all boys and they were out of the tree house and it was night time. Through and through, Nigel could only call it a very enjoyable evening.  
  
When they were all back at the tree house and everyone was in bed, Nigel sat on the couch in the main room, thinking things over.  
  
Wallabee wasn't bad looking and he was very loyal to the group. A very good person to get to know once you got past the blockheaded stupidity and machoness. He decided that it might not be so bad liking the short blond after all.  
  
When Numbah One got up from the couch, he finally realized the other presence in the room. Wally was standing at the door to his room with the giant four right behind him, watching his leader. When he noticed he had the other boy's attention he smiled weakly at him and turned around so that he was facing his room.  
  
"Numbah One," he said softly. "Thanks for coming today. I know you probably had other things to do, but thanks anyway. It meant a lot to me. I.. I'm going to be in that play soon and it will be my first time performing on stage. I'm really nervous, but... if I knew that you were there, I wouldn't feel so bad. W.. would you come? To watch me?"  
  
Nigel stared at the back of the blond's head, knowing that his friend meant what he said and after a short silence he replied, "Of course. I'd never miss the chance to see the great Wallabee Beatles perform on stage."  
  
For some reason, even though Nigel couldn't see the blond's smile, he knew it was there.  
  
"Thanks, Numbah One... Nigel."  
  
The British boy smiled as he walked past Numbah Four to get to his room, his stomach happily churning with butterflies.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Well, that's the end of that. I made a sequal for anyone who's interested. Don't know when I'll be done, though, because my muse really isn't a KND fan. Well, thanks to all who read this!   
  
Chickie


End file.
